Exorcists at Ouran!
by WereCat-Yoruichi
Summary: Mephisto agrees to help out an old friend, Yuzuru Suoh. Lots of low level demons have been showing up, and more and more students have been getting their demon templates! The exwires are sent on an 'official' mission to guard the school, and get rid of the demons, lest the school fall into panic. But just how smoothly can things go when the host club gets involved?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So right about now, I feel like a terrible person... I'm supposed to be updating my story 'Heaven's Frozen Portal' for Bleach and Fairy Tail, but I just had to right this up! It was just sitting in my brain yelling 'Holly write me please!" so I had to... I will be updating that in the very near future though!**

**Anyway, About this story! I just came up with this and I just had to write it... like I literally just said... so lets lay down some details! YOU REALLY SHOULD READ THIS!**

**I won't be having any pairings in this fic! (aside from pairings that are canon) I say this not because I'm against it... but because I can't write anything romantic! I'm really bad at it...**

**Next, I haven't read Ouran in a while so forgive me if it get things wrong. As for Blue Exorcist, I go by the manga. In the manga, the whole dealings with the giant gate never happened and continued on to the 'Kyoto' arc if that's even what its called. the current arc is still ongoing so this fic is AFTER the Kyoto arc, but BEFORE the Illumanti arc. You ****_should_**** be ok if you've only seen the Anime but you may get confused with a few details.**

**For those of you that want to know, Yukio will not be a major part in this fic... and Shiemi MIGHT make a few appearances but I'm not sure yet. And I'm sorry Konekomaru. It's not that I don't like you bro, I just don't know where to put ya. xoxo**

**As much as I ****_hate _****it when authors abandon their stories or take a really long time to update (bear with me I'm about to get hypocritical) I can not guarantee the update dates of this story. If even I can't continue, I will put it up for adoption and you only need to PM me and you can have it (help with transferring it though if that's what you have to do... I'm not tech savy)**

**Please understand that I'm only in High School and I have a job, they take priority and so does my current story! :3**

**This is probably a very common concept for any crossovers with Ouran, so I apologise in advance! I also apologise for the bland title... seriously if anyone has any better ideas, tell me!**

**This all may sound really conceited considering this fic might not be seen or enjoyed... but whateva cause Honey Bajer don't care :D**

**I'm very sorry for the Looong A/N but I'm done now so I bid you a good read...**

"So…You called us here why?" Rin asked looking around at his gathered friends.

Currently standing in Mephistos's office were the cram school students. Not all of them mind you, only Ryuuji, Rin, Izumo, and Shima.

"Don't be so harsh. I simply called you here because I wanted to ask you something!" Mephisto leaned forward on his desk. "What do you think about a transfer?"

"By transfer you mean?" Izumo asked, crossing her arms.

"Let me start from the beginning. Mr. Yuzuru Suoh, the chairman of a private school Ouran Academy, has requested that we send a few young exorcists to guard the school temporarily-maybe 3 or so months? Maybe longer if need be-You see, this school is filled with the children of rich and noble families. Mr. Suoh has been seeing many low level demons around lately and-"

"This Suoh guy can see demons?" Rin started "Does that mean he was an e-"

"No. He's been able to see demons for a few years now and he decided not to become an exorcist. And before any of you ask, he's an old friend, that's how I know this. Now, can I continue?" Mephisto answered, annoyed at having been cut off. The students nodded and he continued. "anyway, he's been seeing many low level demons around and he wants a few exorcist to, 1. Keep them out and 2. Guard the school in case higher level demons appear.."

"But that leaves a few questions, Mr Pheles." Ryuuji started politly. "Why just us and not any of the other students? We're only exwires, what are we supposed to do if high level demons do come? Won't Okumura here, attract even more demons? And wouldn't Mr. Okumura be better suited for this? He's young enough to fit it in _and _he's a full exorcist." Ryuuji shot off all his questions at once, and earned a elbow to the side from Rin from his comment about him.

Mephisto blinked a few times, trying to figure out his answers. "All valid points Mr. Suguro. I'll answer all your questions in order, so pay attention. To start, we can't just take all our students into the school! That would be suspicious and would be inconvenient for us in the long run. I wanted to bring Mr. Konekomoru, but he as you know, has a terrible fever right now. Second, I don't think you lot will have many problems considering you defeated the Impure King nearly single handily. Thirdly, well that's true in a way… but It'll be good experience! It'll work out. Oh! Speaking of that, you have to hide your tail, Rin. All the students who have their templates will be able to see it. Along with your flames. They might not know exactly what your flames mean, but it wouldn't be hard to find out. And lastly, who said Mr. Okumura _wasn't_ coming? You'll need someone to continue teaching you after all."

"Then shouldn't Teach be here? Where is he?" Shima asked suddenly.

Mephisto grinned. "Well he's packing your stuff of course!" They stared at him, awestruck.

"You were never going to give us a choice in the first place, Clown!" Rin yelled.

"Well duh." Mephisto winked. "Now I want you to try and fit in at this school. You being gaurds, is meant to be a secret. You _have got_ to take this job seriously. More and more students are getting their templates, and now that they can see the demons, they're starting to panic! Mr. Suoh is coming up with an excuse as we speak. I want to to take extra care in guarding Mr. Suoh's son Tamaki, and his friends, got it? Now hurry out. Your plane to Bunkyo, Tokyo leaves in 2 hours!" Mephisto laughed , pushing them all out the doors.

The doors slammed behind them and they flinched.

"… What just happened?" Izumo asked to no one.

"Well at least I get to go with you, Izumo-chan!" Shima smiled

"Shut up." Izumo sighed and walked off.

"Where're you goin?" Rin called.

"I'm going to say goodbye to Paku. We have no choice in the matter so I guess we're leaving." She said over her shoulder, rounding a corner.

"This is _not_ going to end well. I can just feel it." Ryuuji sighed

**Other chapters will most likely be longer :* I love reviews! Please review :)**

**I know I made Ryuuji say 'any of the other students' and that only leaves about 2 others but... lets just pretend that there are more. Kay'? :)**

**~WereCat-Yoruichi**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was re-reading my first chapter and I noticed just how many spelling and grammar mistakes I made! That's what I get for writing when I'm half asleep. Sorry you had to read through that, but I think I fixed most of it :)**

**I don't own either BE or OHSHC**

**Happy reading!**

'-Please turn off all electronics and fasten your seat belts. The plane will be taking off very shortly. We hope you enjoy your flight.-'

"How far away is Bunkyo anyway?" Rin asked looked to his twin.

"About two hours by plane." Yukio said back, not taking his eyes off his book.

Rin looked around at his friends. All of them were either reading, or sleeping. Leaving Rin extremely bored. He sighed and leaned back in his seat, waiting for the notice that they could use their electronics again. Then he could listen to music to quench his boredom.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Tamaki yelled running through the grand doors of the Host room.

"What?" Honey asked sweetly.

"Well I was just talking to my father! He said we're having transfer students come from True Cross Academy!"

"True Cross?" Haruhi asked from her book.

"True Cross Academy is a grand school much like Ouran Academy. The only difference being that you don't have to have a high social standing to get in. It's located in True Cross town, a large town that holds everything the Academy needs. As far as I know, the students stay at dormitories." Kyouya informed, coming up behind Haruhi. "So how many transfers are we getting Tamaki?"

"Father said they plan for five. Three gentlemen, one Lady! This is going to be so much fun! We could invite the guys to be part of the host club! And the lady will defiantly be a regular customer!"

"But boss. We've never even seen them! They might not even be host club material." Hikaru said, shrugging his shoulders with Kaoru nodding along.

"Doesn't matter! If that's the case, then we'll just have fun 'fixing' them up! Besides, the customers will love them; everyone loves something new and exotic!" Tamaki said raising his arms in the air.

"You do know that True Cross is still in Japan right? It's not that exotic." Kaoru said raising an eyebrow.

Tamaki sulked. "It's the thought that counts!"

"Well, we'll just have to see when they get here won't we?" Haruhi said, smiling at Tamaki. Mori nodded along, agreeing with her.

* * *

"You guys are so boring! Here it was my first time on a plane, and you all were so quiet to entire time!" Rin complained, waiting for Yukio to unlock the door to their temporary home.

"We know. We heard you the first fifteen times, brother." Yukio sighed.

Until they got off the plane, only Yukio knew where it was they were staying. The rest of the students were informed by their chauffer, who'd just left. They were currently standing in front of their new home in its own secluded lot. The house was slightly larger than standards, but not by much. It was a rather old style house with a wraparound deck, complete with dark wood sliding doors, to open up the front of the house in the summer. It was a little strange they had to admit; with a tall wooden fence closing them off from the busy streets, and plenty of greenery, it felt as though they were staying in a small forested town, instead of a fair sized city.

Yukio unlocked the front doors and stepped inside, the others following close behind.

"It's as nice on the inside as it is on the out, that's for sure." Shima said, idly tapping his staff on the floor.

"Alright. There are three rooms. Brother and I will share a room, Shima and Suguro in another, and Izumo can have a room to herself." Yukio informed, pointing to the directions of the three rooms off in the hallway.

"Works for me." Ryuuij said shrugging

"Can I clear something up for a minute?" Shima asked raising his hand, receiving a nod for Yukio. "We all agree that Rin does the cooking, right?"

"Sure thang!" Rin said with a happy grin.

"…Well I'm hungry now… can you make dinner?"

"I would but I don't have any-"

"The fridge is already stocked with food, Rin." Yukio said, taking Rin's bags to his room for him. Apparently he was hungry as well. "Go ahead and start cooking."

"Alright, I guess I'll get started."

* * *

"Izumo? Izumo are you up yet?" Yukio knocked on her door. "Breakfast is ready."

"Yes, I'm coming. I'll be out in a second."

"Alright." Yukio answered her back, walking back towards the kitchen. Everyone else was up already, and he needed Izumo up, so he could explain the plan. He took a seat at the end of the table, and waited.

"Alright I'm here. What's for breakfast?" She asked when she sat down.

"Rin made Bacon, Fruit Salad, and Pancakes." Yukio looked over at his brother. "And speaking of Rin, fix your hair. You have terrible bed-head." Rin scowled and tried to flatten his spiky hair, while Ryuuji laughed at him.

As soon as everyone had finished eating, Yukio stood up. "Alright so here's what's going to happen. Because it's the weekend, you won't actually start school until Monday, but we have been given permission to familiarize ourselves with the overall layout. Today and tomorrow will be spent solemnly on getting to know the city, the Academy grounds, and the indoor layout of the Academy. We will be split into 2 groups. I will go with Izumo and Rin. Sururo and Shima will by the second group. This way we can have to separate opinions on the surrounding area and this will help if one ground misses something. Understood?" At everyone's nods he continued.

"Once school starts, you will try to fit in as much as possible… You cannot join any club that will interfere with our mission. However, if you believe that joining a certain club or sport will benefit us in any way then go right ahead. Since this is also your time, I'm not forbidding you from anything. Go ahead and make friends, have fun, and join clubs. All I'm saying is that it can't interfere. I won't be going to the school as a student. I will instead be surveying the town, setting up barriers for demons, and acting as an extra guard on the outside of the school. Of course I will also be teaching you. Classes will be held here every other night just after dinner, in a room that has been renovated specifically for this purpose." Yukio finished.

"You're not coming to school with us?" Rin asked

"No. I'm putting Sururo in charge of watching you." He smiled. Ryuuji and Rin's mouths dropped open. Izumo snickered and Shima burst out laughing.

"I gotta watch him?! But he's like a magnet for trouble!" Ryuuji complained

"No arguments. Now grab your stuff. We're heading out."

**Second chapter! By the way, when they were talking about Rin making food, this was the night before-Friday night- and now it's Saturday morning. So sorry that they didn't get to meet the host club yet.**

**Like I said last time, I really love reviews!**

**~WereCat-Yoruichi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again!** **I'm back with another chapter. **

**Tamaki may be a little OCC in his first appearance in this chapter :) Sorry!**

**Thank you to everyone who Followed and Favourited and especially Reviewed!**

* * *

"That was the longest weekend ever." Shima complained as he flopped down on the couch.

"My feet are killing me…" Rin joined in, lying down on the back of the couch.

"You guys are just out of shape. We've still gotta go to school tomorrow. Not to mention exorcising and demons we come across." Ryuuji pointed out taking his shoes off at the door.

The two exwires groaned, while Yukio laughed at them. "Alright then let's talk about what we found today. Surugo, Shima?"

"Well yesterday was our day to check out the school, so today we wandered the city" Shima started and Ryuuji picked up after. "The city itself doesn't seem too bad. There weren't many demons at all, really. After checking the school grounds yesterday, we found that there was at least 3 times more demon activity around the school than in the rest of the city."

"We found the same thing right?" Izumo asked looking to their teacher, who nodded at her.

"Tomorrow while you are all guarding the school, I want you to also gather any information you can. I'll be around the city setting up barriers. They should keep most demons out, but not all of them. If you see one that could be particularly dangerous to a student; eliminate it. Leave the Col Tar alone, as per usual." Yukio said seriously. "Now, everyone ate out today right? Alright then, go to bed. You're gonna be running all over tomorrow."

The students obeyed their teacher and headed off to their respective rooms, except Rin.

"Jeez. You'd never know that I was the older brother." Rin laughed. "Anyway, I've got a bad feeling about this city…So Kuro's keeping an eye on the school for a few extra hours. If you hear something in the night, it's probably him kay?"

"You brought Kuro?!" Yukio asked wide eyed.

"Yeah… you didn't notice?"

"No… he's been awfully quiet I guess."

"Maybe you're just losing your mind?" Rin laughed at his brother.

"Just go to bed will you?"

"Pssh. Whatever. Night!" Rin said with a lopsided grin.

* * *

"-Yes Tamaki, what is it?-" Kyouya said into his cell phone.

"Well it's actually been bothering me since Friday. And I've tried to figure it out on my own but!-"

"-Tamaki. Please be quiet. It's nearly mid night. I'd like to have enough sleep. It's bad enough I have to wake up so damn early in the morning.-"

"Sorry… Anyway I was just wondering… you didn't seem all too happy about the new transfers. If anything you looked like you wore worried. You wanna tell me what that was about?" Tamaki asked, Idly playing with his pet dog.

"-It's nothing really. I was only wondering if there was some kind of connection to the strange things a lot of us have been seeing lately.-"

"You mean kind of like those little flying black things? They remind me of flies…"

"-Yes, those things for example. I can't find any reference of them in any nature book, and even then, there are many more pressing creatures then the 'flies'. How many of the host club members can see these _creatures_ by now do you think?-"

"Well… Us two. Then there's Mori, and maybe Haruhi? It's hard to tell really. Nothing seems to affect my little daughter! But I know for certain Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru don't know. It's only a matter of time though…" Tamaki sighed "Isn't it possible that it's just Nekozawa messing with us again?"

"-I doubt it. Nekozawa only likes to mess with you… he wouldn't bother any of the other students in the school.-"

"I guess. But it's alright!" Tamaki started again, snapping back into his cheerful demeanor. "My father said that it was nothing to worry about, not to pay attention to them, and that they'll be dealt with soon."

"- Dealt with.? Hhh. Anyway good night Tamaki. I'm going to sleep.-"

"Hey I'm not don-" Tamaki puffed his cheeks out and tossed his phone to the side. Falling back on his bed; he fell asleep.

* * *

"Great. Back to school…" Rin sighed, walking up to the grand doors. "I was hoping to be rid of it for a while…"

"We knew when we took on this mission that we'd be going to school, stupid." Izumo said, rolling her eyes.

The group of exorcists walked into the front doors, and already knowing where the office was, walked right in to collect their uniforms.

Izumo held hers out in front of her and instantly scowled.

"What don't like the idea of wearing a dress? I think it'll look great on you!" Shima said leaning over to look at Izumo's uniform. "It's better than our powder blue ones anyway…"

"Shima… why do you still have your staff?" Ryuuji asked, sighing.

"Hn? Oh. Teach said it was fine. I'd just tell 'em that I was a 'monk in training'. Not really that far from the truth anyway"

"But being a Monk in training doesn't mean that you have to carry that staff around. How are you going to explain it? Mr. Okumura said to fit in." Ryuuji said crossing his arms.

"It's fine! I've already decided to tell them that 'I can't go into detail, but it's kind of like a rite of passage.' And I need my staff anyway! Without it, what will I do if I came across a big demon huh? Besides, Teach already knows that we won't fit in. Seriously, look at us! I have pink hair, you have hair dyed blonde with piercings, Rin's got fangs, and Izumo has those cute eye brows! I don't think my staff will stand out to much." Shima laughed, ignoring the fuming Ryuuji.

"Whatever. I don't care anymore." Ryuuji sighed, walking after Rin to get changed, Shima following close behind.

"You go get changed too 'kay Izumo?" Shima called over his shoulder

* * *

Haruhi was sitting in class, idly tapping her pencil waiting for class to start.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru and Hikari called from the other side of the classroom. "Today we get to meet the transfers! Or our soon to be host members…" They said with a devious smile.

"You guys aren't going to torture them _too_ much right?"

"Well it depends on your definition of '_too_ much'"

Haruhi was about to give them an answer, but the teacher appeared in the door, telling everyone to take their seats.

"Starting today, two transfers from 'True Cross Academy' will be joining our class. Please great them with open arms, and make them feel welcome." He said moving aside from the door to reveal the transfers. He nodded for them to introduce themselves.

"I'm Izumo Kamiki. Nice to meet you." A short girl with dark purple hair said in monotone.

"Hey! Name's Rin Okumura! Nice to be here." This time it was a guy just a little taller than the twins with dark black hairand what looked like a sword case stapped over his shoulder. How that was aloud in school she didn't want to know. Haruhi almost laughed at how different the two transfers' introductions were.

"Alright. Okumura, (1) I want you to go and take the seat beside Hikaru." The teacher decided pointing to one of the twins. The two devils grinned at each other and they both raised their hands.

"Actually sir, I'm Hikaru. That's Kaoru on the other side of me."

"Or was it the other way around? You're Hikaru and I'm Kaoru?"

By now Rin was completely confused and by looking at the teacher; concluded that this was a normal thing, and opted to sit down beside whichever twin he felt like sitting beside.

"Alright now, Miss Kamiki you can seat yourself beside Fujioka" he said motioning towards Haruhi. "Now today we'll be covering..."

* * *

Kyouya set to watching the two new transfers. He wasn't aware that a few of them were second years. (2) The were both strange. One looked older the the other, with two toned hair and piercings all up his ears. His name was Ryuuji Suguro. Next was Renzou Shima' he had dyed pink hair and a laid back look on his face. The strangest thing about him was the fact that he had a _staff_ with him.

He made a note to research them as soon as class was out. Along with the other two that were most likely in with the first years.

Kyouya turned his attention to the other students in the class, surveying their reactions to the transfers. Everyone seemed to take these new students fairly easily. Those who hadn't been affected by the strange creatures were silently watching the chalk board, while the ones who could see them -only a few in his class- were either looking over their shoulders or fidgeting for the majority of the lesson.

He swept his gaze over to Tamaki. As usual, Tamaki wasn't paying much attention to the lesson and was instead staring at the transfers, not even trying to be subtle about it. One of them –Ryuuji- had noticed and kept sending half-hearted glares at the Host King, trying to get him to knock it off. Tamaki wasn't fazed by this however, and was probably still thinking of ways to get the 'exotic' transfers to join the Host Club.

The bell rang, signaling the ending of morning class, and Tamaki shot up from his seat and decided to grab the pink headed kid –Shima- and dragged him out. He looked easier to deal with and usually if you took one friend the other was soon to follow.

Kyouya calmly followed behind his friend, half making sure that he got there without Ryuuji beating the life out of him; trying to get his friend back. Tamaki shot open the doors to Music room 3 and ran in. Kyouya briefly noticed two students he hadn't seen before walking down the hallway. They gave him a strange look and started walking faster. Kyouya ignored them and followed Tamaki into their Club Room.

As soon as he walked through the doors, there was chaos. Tamaki was on the ground sulking, Ryuuji was yelling at him, Shima was snickering at their antics, and the rest of the host club was watching them with either amusement or completely oblivious to the situation. Kyouya decided that now was the perfect time to step in to calm things down.

"Alright now. Calm down please." Everyone in the room went silent and turned their attention to him. "I think this would be a good time for introductions?" Ryuuji narrowed his eyes and huffed.

"Fine. I'm Ryuuji Suguro, but you already know that."

"I'm Renzo Shima, call me Shima!"

The twins stepped forward next. "I'm Kaoru-" "And I'm Hikaru"

"No, actually it's the other way around. By the way, my names Haruhi Fujioka"

"My name is Kyouya Ootori. It's a pleasure."

"I'm Honey! And this is my cousin, Takashi! Everyone calls him Mori though." A small blonde teenager said grinning ear to ear.

Tamaki pulled himself off the floor, beaming "And I am Tamaki Suoh! The king of the 'Host Club'!"

"Suoh?! You're the principal's son then?" Shima asked walking closer.

"Indeed I am!"

"What's a Host Club?" Someone asked from the corner. The rooms' inhabitants whipped their heads around to face the new voice.

"You two are the ones from our class! Rin Okumura and Izumo Kamiki right?" Haruhi asked standing from the couch. "What're are you doing here?"

"Well, we happened to see these Kyouya and Tamaki come into this room with two of our classmates. We decided to follow." Izumo answered.

"How long have you guys been there?" Shima asked

"Long enough to know all your names. I'm Rin Okumura, and this is Izumo Kamiki."

"Izumo Kamiki! That's a lovely name!" Tamaki cooed, suddenly running over to her. Izumo stepped out of the way of him.

"Please don't do that." She tried to say as politely as possible, ignoring Tamaki's protests.

"But you never answered my question…" Rin said, jumping down from the table he was currently sitting on. "What's a 'Host Club'?"

* * *

**Not the best closing but y'know :P**

**(1) I made the teachers call him by his last name almost like the teachers are trying to make a good impression for the students from the True Cross... sorry if it's confusing :3 **

**(2) I made Ryuuji and Shima second years because they look a little older, the rest will be explained later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait! Guess who's back. ~ back again!**

**I don't own either Blue Exorcist or Ouran!**

Chapter 4

"But you never answered my question… What's a Host Club?"

"Well…" Haruhi started looking up from her book.

"Our Host Club, my friend, is where filthy rich students with too much time on their hands-us- entertain the lovely ladies of our school, with also too much time on their hands." Tamaki said with a glowing expression on his face. "And! That's actually why I brought your older friends straight here! You should all join our Host Club!" Tamaki offered, throwing his arm over Rin's shoulder.

Ryuuij spoke up next. "This Host club… you have to talk to a lot of people right? Talk about things that are bothering them?" He asked trying to sound the least bit suspicious.

"And gather information?" Rin added happily. Ryuuji slapped his hand to his face.

Ryuuji looked around. It seemed like no one took much notice of Rin's outburst, but he swore he heard Kyouya mutter 'Information on what' at some point.

"So d'ya wanna join?" Honey asked looking up at Izumo. Her eyes practically sparkled. He was the most adorable child she'd ever seen. (1) But why was he wearing a high school uniform?

"I'm sorry Honey, but our… Guardian told us that we hadn't time to join any-"

"Nonsense! I'd love to join!" Rin said happily, cutting off Izumo.

"Surrounded by pretty girls all day? I'm in!" Shima said leaning on his staff.

Ryuuji looked around and sighed. "It couldn't hurt. But this is mainly during school right? We're all very busy."

"During lunch periods mainly-"

"And sometimes after school… but not often.-"

"But we love to hang out on weekends a lot!-

"So you're now officially Hosts…" The twins grinned, finishing sentences for each other.

"But wait a minute you guys! Yukio-sensei said nothing can interfere with our _schoolwork…_are you sure this is okay?" Izumo asked, pleading for her stubborn school mates to listen.

"It's fine! We already know that this is mostly during lunch, so it won't interfere too much with our _schoolwork_. On the contrary I think it'll help. We can learn more about the school and our peers and… get comfortable with our surroundings…" Ryuuji explained, trying not to give anything away.

"If I could ask," Kyouya said suddenly, turning to Shima. "why do you have a staff of all things with you?"

"This?" Shima asked standing up straight, a smile playing on his lips. "It's a rite of passage that my old man's makin' me go through. I'm kinda like a monk in training…" He explained, making the rings jangle for emphasis.

"A monk in training? With pink hair?" Tamaki spoke up.

"Hey now," Shima started, putting his hands up in defense. "I just wanted a bit of a change after I left the shrine is all."

"So at any rate, it's a pleasure to have you a board our insane crew. You are joining the host club right?" Haruhi asked, reigning the conversation back to the original topic.

"Yeah!" Rin said grinning ear to ear. "When do we start?"

"Actually, our guests should be arriving any minute…" Tamaki said, fixing his jacket.

"We start now? But we don't even…" Rin trailed off.

"Not to worry! For today you'll be observing and we'll be giving you tips!" Tamaki said proudly. "And you Madam Izumo. If you would like to spend time with your friends, would you be interested in joining as well? Of course not entertaining our guests so much as… being a sort of waitress? It sound crude; yes darling but I assure you, you will have the most fun." Tamaki said bowing in front of Izumo.

"I was planning on doing as much anyway." Izumo said, following everyone else's lead.

"Tamaki. Come here a moment?" Kyouya called, standing off in the corner.

"Yes Mama?" Tamaki said jokingly.

"Do you think it's a good idea to invite these transfers to join? Do they not seem the slight bit suspicious to you?" Kyouya asked, scrutinizing Tamaki a little.

"I think that they're different. Not suspicious in a dangerous way. Besides, wouldn't having them in the Host Club be good for us? In mean they're bound to be the talk of the school so them in the Host Club will make for more lovely costumers, and if you really want you can keep an eye on them. I just want to give them the benefit off the doubt is all." Tamaki said in a burst of matureness.

"You've sure grown up quickly." Kyouya sighed.

"Have I? Maybe this means my little daughter Haruhi won't be so annoyed with me all the time!" Tamaki called cheerfully, snapping suddenly back into his self. He started to walk off but was stopped by Kyouya.

"Has something happened? It's about those strange creatures yes?"

"Nothing frightening has happened since we talked on the phone no, if that's what you're asking. I'm just thinking is all." He sighed and walked back to the tables, setting up for the costumers.

Tamaki wasn't lying. A lot was going through his mind right now. It was very uncharacteristic of him but he couldn't help it. 'Since father said the transfers arrived in Japan, it seems that a lot of those creatures have disappeared from the school grounds. Not that I'm complaining. That's only a coincidence. Right? But then there's what I just saw. I'm certain Kyouya saw it too. All those little black things swarming the transfers. I saw them watch the creatures. They could see them, I know they could. Had something happened to them like many in our school? Had this strange occurrence spread all throughout Japan?' Tamaki thought. 'It's alright for now I guess. It's time for the costumers to make their appearance!' Tamaki put a goofy smile back on his face.

Haruhi watched Tamaki's face grow concerned for a moment before brightening up again. 'Could he see those things too? Did he know that I can see them? I've always been secretive about it… I don't see how he could know that I know. I'm probably just worrying over nothing.' Haruhi decided. Just after she brought herself from her thoughts she heard Tamaki give a loud greeting.

"Welcome beautiful Darlings, to the Host Club!" Tamaki yelled cheerfully as possible. Mind you; very artificially.

* * *

**(1) I can't remember how many times exactly it's been mentioned... but the manga has said a few times that Izumo has a soft spot for cute things. This is shown mostly in an extra chapter where Kuro get's lost and Izumo has some kind of 'cuteness overload' moment... XD**

**Anyway I'm sorry for the wait again! I actually had most of this written and was just putting it off... *scratches head nervously* But since my final exam in my most dreaded class is tomorrow... I thought "I guess if I'm goin to procrastinate in my studying anyway, might as well finish chapter 4!**

**~WereCat**


End file.
